sonic at high school
by jessy the musical girl dj
Summary: sonic and crew are sent to go to school will they find love? will they find new friends old friends? OC's needed! X3
1. sorry

changing in the prosses


	2. the story begins (sorry its short)

AGE'S

_ so_nic~16(sophomore)

amy~16(sophomore)

tails~ 15(freshmen)

cream~15(freshmen)

shadow~unknown(sophomore)

rouge~15(sophomore)

knuckles~15(sophomore)

others~(sorry im lazy (they will be told during the story))

* * *

><p>(P.O.V) AMY ROSE<p>

hey if you don't know me i'm Amy Rose the hedgehog and i work for G.U.N a secret government agency that fights evil guys(and girls).and im dating my sonic that i have been in love with ever since he saved me from little planet when we were kids._**RING RING** _OH NO IM LATE FOR THE BUS!AHHHHH! "AMY HURRY UP SONIC IS HERE TO PICK YOU UP!"wait did she say sonic is here to pick me up? better hurry up.

**_5 MINS LATER_**

(P.O.V)NORMAL

"their u are Amy i thought u would never get out here blaze and tails are already in the car so come on lets get- by the way you look nice."sonic said

"thank you. better hurry up before the others get _sassy _with us." amy said

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>CLIFFHANGER! SEE YOU NEXT TIME SAME TIME SAME PLACE SAME CHANEL! X3<span>**_


	3. New friends?

Jasmine the hedgehog~16(sophomore)(sonic's twin sister)

Rose the hedgehog~14(freshman)(Amy's sister)

Kyle the rabbit~15(freshman)

**SALLY ACORN~**16(sophomore)

Pinkie the wolf~16(sophomore)

Blaze the cat~17(Junior)

Silver the hedgehog~17(Junior)

* * *

><p>line <strong>I DO NOT OWN Jasmine The Hedgehog(THAT BELONGS TO Knuckles lover 1245)I ALSO DO NOT OWN SALLY ACORN, BLAZE THE CAT, AND OTHER SEGA CHARACTERS!(THEY BELONG TO <strong>SEGA!** DUH!)BUT I DO OWN PINKIE,ROSE, AND KYLE!(MINE!)back to the show!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>(P.O.V) NORMAL<p>

once they got in the car

"Amy so good to see you again."Blaze said

"Hey Amy."Tails said

"Hey you guys"Amy said they sit down. Sonic got in the driver seat, and drove off to school

MEAN WHILE BACK AT THE HOUSE we find Rose getting ready for school when she got a text.

**"Hey Rose u ready? I'm right outside! Sooo hurry up!-Pinkie"**

**"yeah almost. Be out in 3 mins-Rose"**

**"KK. Also i'm driving!" **with that Rose came out 3 mins later ready for the first day of got in the car.

"Hey pinks! How are you?" Rose said

"I'm fine Rosy. lets go,we still have to pick up Silver and Kyle." Pinkie said with that they drove off and picked up the 2 they picked up the boys and got in the schools parking lot. they all got out Rose hugged Kyle.

"Hey Kyle how are you?I haven't seen you in forever!"Rose said. Kyle hugged back (P.S: Kyle and Rose are dating!)

"Come on Rosy its only been one day you haven't seen me!"Kyle said

"I know but one day feels like forever when you don't have anyone around"Rose said with that they went inside.

"looks like they forgot about us."Sliver said

"looks like is that shadow?lets go talk to him"Pinkie said

"OK"Silver walked over to him but didn't notice he was talking with someone

WITH SONIC AND GUYS they had just arrived to the parking lot too. and got out.

"Hey guys isn't that Shadow over there! but how is he with?"Tails said

"I don't know but lets find out."Amy said.w they walked over to them

"Hey shad!"Sonic called(P.S:I'm making sonic and shadow friends )

"Hey sonic!"Shadow said

"How are you shadow haven't seen you in a while"Amy said

"I'm good Amy thanks for yeah i have some one I want you guys to is Jasmine,my new girlfriend."shadow said

"Wait did Shadow say he had a girlfriend?"Silver said

"I would say he just did"Pinkie said

"congrats shadow"sonic and amy said

"yeah thats good news to hear"Tails said

"I agree"Blaze said

"Jasmine this is Amy,Sonic,Tails,Blaze,Silver,and who are you?"shadow said

"I'm Pinkie!"pinkie said

"she's my new best friend"silver said

"nice to met you pinkie"shadow said

"nice to meet you all"Jasmine said

"we better catch up to Kyle and Rosy, before well you know" pinkie said

"oh yeah right"silver said before running off with silver

"wait for me!" Amy called before running off

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFFHANGER<strong>

**SEe yeah next time BYE! **


	4. first day officially

Spencer Franklin Ricardo~24(drama teacher)

Noah Raymond Thompson~16(sophomore)

manic the hedgehog~17(Junior)(Sonia's twin)

Sonia the hedgehog~17(Junior)(Manic's twin)(P.S: I know that Sega made sonic manic ans sonia triplets **BUT** i say they aren't related in this story! but they are friends...eventually...maybe...)

Drake the wolf~16(sophomore)

Lilly the wolf~16(sophomore)(P.S: Lilly and drake are dating)

* * *

><p><strong>I DON'T OWN SPENCER,NOAH Christian Ape99 OWNS THEN!(NEED MORE INFO BOUT THEM DUDE.)I ALSO DON'T OWN SONIA AND MANIC SEGA OWNS THEM.I ALSO DON'T OWN DRAKE MY FRIEND DOSE.I DO OWN LILLY!(YAY!)THAT'S IT SO UMM YEAH...<strong>

* * *

><p>"hey Kyle whats your schedule?"rose said. Kyle hands his schedule to rose<p>

KYLE THE RABBIT

**HOMEROOM 1**

**MATH 2-3**

**LANGUAGE ARTS 4-5**

**ART 6**

**LUNCH 7**

**STUDY-HALL 8**

**DRAMA 9**

**GYM 10**

**SCIENCE 11**

"hey we have the exact same schedule kyle!isn't that epic kyle?!"rose said while hugging kyle. When the others came running after them

"hey sis what are you doing?Wait is that Jasmine?!"rose said

"yup great to see you again best friend!"jasmine said they hug each other.

"hey shadow, tails, blaze,silver,pinkie,sonic!what are you guys doing?"rose said

"we came to find you and kyle befor you did anything you would regret little sis!"amy said

"come on big sis you can trust me and kyle! right kyle?"rose said

"yeah! come on lets go rose. lets go to homeroom!"kyle said before they ran off

"hey guys can i see whats on your schedule?" amy said

"sure"everyone said

AMY ROSE

**HOMEROOM 1**

**ART 2**

**DRAMA 3**

**MATH 4-5**

**LUNCH 6**

**SCIENCE 7**

**GYM 8**

****LANGUAGE ARTS 9****

****STUDY-HALL 10 ****

****ART 11****

SONIC THE HEDGEHOG

**HOMEROOM 1**

**ART 2**

**DRAMA 3**

**MATH 4-5**

**LUNCH 6**

**SCIENCE 7**

**GYM 8**

**LANGUAGE ARTS 9**

**STUDY-HALL 10 **

**ART 11**

(THEY ALL HAVE THE SAME SCHEDULE EXCEPT PINKIE POOR GIRL SHE ALL LONELY~!)

PINKIE THE WOLF

**HOMEROOM 1**

****LANGUAGE ARTS 2-3****

**MATH 4-5**

**ART 6**

**LUNCH 7**

**STUDY-HALL 8**

**DRAMA 9**

**SCIENCE 10**

**GYM 11**

"wow we all have the same schedule except pinkie"sonic said

"aww man i feel soo lonely" pinkie said. then they saw and heard

"DRAKE GIVE ME MY DIARY BACK!"lily yelled

"NOT UNTIL YOU SAY SORRY FOR GETTING ME IN TROUBLE WITH YOUR SISTERS BOYFRIEND!"drake yelled

"...ok fine i'm sorry!but it was your fault."lily said

"than-wait! what?!it was not!"drake lilly did was kiss drake on the cheek

"ok you're forgiven"drake said before giving lily her diary back

"thank you drake"lily said

"hello"amy said

"hi who are you?"lily said

"i'm amy,this is shadow,jasmine,pinkie,silver,blaze,tails, and sonic."amy said

"hi!"everyone said

"hi i'm lily and this is drake."lily said(P.S drake and lily have the schedule as pinkie)

"sup"drake said

**LETS SKIP TO THE END OF THE DAY**

"hey kyle ready to go?"rose said

"yup lets go"kyle said

"lets go find pink and silver, kyle"rose said

"ok lets go"kyle said and they went to look for pinkie and silver

**welp thats all for this chapter!don't worry sally will appear in the next chapter(don't hate me!but i kinda made sally the bad guy-bad girl-bad person!so yeah that happened) **


	5. SALLY!

Runo the Hedgehog~16

Alex the Hedgehog~16

zoltan the white wolfhound~16

* * *

><p><strong>alex and rino belong to Knuckles lover 1245, zoltan belongs to soul96961<strong>

* * *

><p>nanana stay with me~~~(P.S:sally may or may not appear in this chapter~~~~)<p>

* * *

><p>(P.O.V) NORMAL<p>

once everyone found each other~-~-~-~-~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

"hey do you guys wanna come over and play T or D at my house?"sonic asked

"sure"they all said. later once they got to sonic house they saw a car that didn't belong anyone of them

"MANIC! GIVE ME IT BACK!"sonia said

"NO WAY! NOT UNTIL YOU GIVE ME MY PHONE BACK!"manic said

"hey guys! what are you guys doing here?"sonic yelled at his friends

"SONIC!"they said before hugging him

"by the way who are they?"sonia said

"they are my friends. shadow and his gf jasmine, tails, cream, silver, blaze, pinkie, rose and her bf kyle and her sister amy my gf"sonic said

"hi"they said

"guys this is sonia and manic. they grew up with me almost like my little brother and sister."sonic said

"hey"manic and sonia said

"oh yeah we're going to be going to your school next we moved to that house"manic said

"do you guys want to play truth or dare with us?"sonic said

"sure"they said

they all went inside

"ok sonic you go first"amy said

"ok" sonic said

"amy t or d" sonic said

"Dare"amy said

"i dare you to eat a spoon full of cinnamon"sonic said

"im going to get you back for this"she said. sonic gave her the cinnamon she hesitantly put it in her mouth and swallowed it

"... tails t or d"

**the next day in their first class**

"class pens down, we have a new kid i would like you to meet. ok you can come in now :)"miss green said

**SALLY ACORN ENTERS!(SHOCKER!w)**

"class this is sally acorn, and she is new to our school. so lets give her a warm welcome!"miss green said

"..."class

"..."sally

"well sally is going to need a guide to show her around, so why dont you show her amy"miss G said

"no"amy said

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>CLIFFHANGER!BYE BYE! SEE YOU LATER!w<strong>_


End file.
